Let The Darkness Catch Us
by AlwaysUnrivaled
Summary: He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, "Stop fighting. Let the darkness catch us." That was when I knew it was over./Shawna has found danger in the safest place on earth-Hogwarts. She is surrounded by secrets and lies The only person who seems to know the truth is Draco Malfoy, and Shawna cannot stand him. But fate has brought them together, and they must fight to survive.
1. Chapter 1

_Review(:_

**0**

It was the first time it had snowed in three years. The snow fell from the black sky and landed on the frozen ground. There was something peculiar about this night, and everyone knew it. No wolves howled in the distance, and there were no raccoons rummaging through the trash. The citizens had locked their doors and drawn their blinds, hoping to avoid what was coming. Everyone was tucked away in their pleasant homes, sitting by the warm fire, sipping hot chocolate. There was something in the air and it was dense, dark and unnerving. There was something evil roaming around. Everyone could feel it.

If anyone on Proxi Lane looked out their window, they would have seen the evil right in front of them. But no one saw the burning house at the end of the street. It was engulfed with green flames, but there was no smoke. The wood was turning black and the roof threatened to cave in. There was only one room that remained untouched.

"Is she the one we are looking for?" the man hissed to the sobbing woman. He grabbed her neck and squeezed. She choked, trying to tell him that her daughter wasn't the one they were looking for. She wanted them to believe it. She knew better than to hope for such a thing. She was going to die.

"I don't know!" she cried, "She's only 5! There's no way to know! Leave her!" She tried to fight him, kicking and biting, but it was no use. She was weak and delicate, while her opponent was tall and strong. She finally stopped pulling and slumped into her captor.

The blonde man shook his head. _What a shame to see such a strong wizard cry, _he thought to himself. He felt no sympathy for her. "She will never know who you are. We will be sure of that. She will never know who she is."

"Drop your wand, Lucius," a man growled, appearing behind Lucius. The man was incredibly handsome and tenacious. His eyes showed no fear. He only had one purpose. Save his daughter and wife. It was okay if he didn't make it, as long as they did.

Lucius scoffed, "Please, I would think you were better than this. Even you know that she's not safe here. Everyone will know who she is and you will be in danger. I'm helping you." It was the bitter truth. But his intentions weren't quite as pure as he tried to make them seem.

"You are such a liar!" the woman screamed out, "you're just manipulating us!"

"Honey," the young man soothed his beautiful wife, "what he says is true." He turned to Lucius, "Take her, you traitor. If she even gets a scratch, I'll know and I'll kill you." He swore he would find his daughter again. Even if his wife didn't want to believe it, Lucius was right. Their daughter would never be safe here.

Lucius took the sleeping girl in his arms and rolled his eyes, "You'll be dead before you even have the chance to kill me." He raised his wand and vanished. She will never know the secret. The world will never know the secret. The prophecy is hidden and the world will be Voldemort's.

The kitchen went up in flames.

So many secrets died in that kitchen that snowy night. When the snow finally stopped, people finally saw the burnt house. But it was too late. The promise of a safe future was gone.

It was too late.

Darkness had won.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please do review! This is based off of a dream I had! I hope you like it! **

*1*

_Dead. Dead. Dead._The word whirled around my head and I began to get dizzy. The stone room was spinning around me, and I held onto a chair to steady myself. I pounded my fist against Dumbledore's desk and cried out in frustration and shook my hurting hand.

"Please don't take it out my desk. I treasure it very much," Albus said calmly, his wrinkled face expressionless. He blue eyes were not twinkling. He was not the man I had known. I didn't understand how he could be so calm during this.

"They aren't dead," I hissed, ignoring his calm statement. I felt my cheeks turn red while salty tears as they slid down my pale face. "You are lying."

"Feisty, as always," he replied, mostly to himself, "Do not make such accusations. You're parents are dead." It sounded so matter-of-fact when he said it. I wanted to tell Dumbledore that he was wrong. But my brain knew something my heart refused to believe-he was telling the truth.

"Who killed them?" I demanded. My mind was full of questions, but I knew better than to ask more. It was naïve for me to expect any straightforward answers.

"Shawna, they put themselves in a dangerous situation," he replied as if it didn't matter, "You were never supposed to find out who your real parents are-were." He sighed deeply and I realized he had been holding in his feelings for quite a few minutes, "Your parents were strong wizards, and very good friends of mine. There was no escaping their fate." His blue eyes held many secrets, and I knew all of them would stay that way.

He wasn't telling me everything.

I sat down with such force; I felt the chair sway under me.

"So, then I return to my Muggle family?" I asked. I had never inquired why I had grown up with my Muggle family instead of my biological family, but this was not the time to ask. I would probably never find out.

"No, that is too dangerous for them and you would not be safe," Dumbledore said. I waited for an explanation, but of course my wish was not granted. He stayed silent.

"Then I have no one," I whispered, wiping away my tears. I knew better than to cry. Crying wouldn't help or change anything.

"You have me," Albus reached over and held my hand, "You are like a daughter to me, and I will never let you get harmed. You still stay here at Hogwarts, because you have many things in store for you." The room instantly lightened, and I was comforted by what he had said. _You are like a daughter to me,_ I heard his voice echo. It was such a beautiful thing to say. Everything inside of me was numb. I couldn't feel the pain. I had never met my biological parents but I had heard so much about them. I felt like I was losing a part of me. The world I lived in was a cruel and awful place. Then I realized what else he had said.

"I'm not staying at this school! Besides, it's almost winter! I'm too old. I'm a fifth year! I've only used magic a handful of times," I stammered, trying to convince him to not make me stay. Hogwarts could never be my home. I didn't have a home, but this could never be mine.

"You are such a smart girl, Shawna. You will catch up easily. You know where the Gryffindor's girl's dormitory is. You'll find an empty bed there. Settle in. Everything has already been prepared for you. You will start tomorrow," Albus said, immune to my persuasion, "I have a request for you. You cannot turn it down. Become friends with Harry Potter." I was furious with him. He had just announced that my parents were dead. I had been excited to meet them. I was sure that I would have finally belonged with someone. I would have finally found someone who loved me for who I was. A wizard. My muggle family had insisted that they loved me even though I was _unusual_. But I could see it in their eyes. I would never belong with them. Dumbledore expected too much from me.

I stood up, opened my mouth to speak but thought better of it, and whirled out the door. "Stupid Albus, stupid-" I muttered but I didn't mean the words. I loved Albus, and I would do anything for him. I would even stay here for him. He was right. I had him. I slammed into someone.

I looked up and saw a pale face, piercing eyes and white hair, "Watch where you're going," he hissed. I ignored him and pushed past him. I told the fat lady the password and walked into the common room. There were only 3 kids sitting in front of the fire.

"Who are you?" the boy with black hair and green eyes asked. He was smiling, and it was warm and friendly.

The girl shoved him, "Great way to be forward!" She was thin and very pretty, and she was holding a giant book. Of course the first person I meet was a bookworm. I was dyslexic and tried to avoid books as much as possible.

"Leave Harry alone, Hermione," the red head said. Hermione rolled her eyes, but there was a sparkle in her eyes. I quickly studied each of them. I memorized their body language, their tone of voices and the way they interacted. I wasn't book smart but I was street smart. I could see things that other people couldn't. I still read people wrong though. I still messed up way too many times.

"If you would like, come sit down. We haven't had a new person in such a long time," Ron said and patted a place next to him. I nodded thankfully, and sat down.

"So, tell us about yourself," Hermione said, trying to smooth her wild hair. I would love to have her untamed hair. It fit her so well. Her hair was so thick and luscious, while mine was thin and sleek.

"There's nothing to say, really," I replied, honestly. I didn't know what to say about myself. I didn't want to say something stupid and become an outcast on my first day. I turned and studied Harry Potter. "So you're the Chosen One."

"Oh please, not this again. I swear his head is going to get bigger than a balloon," Harmione rolled her eyes and I smiled.

"What is it like to fight Voldemort?" I asked. "Or is that too personal?"

Harry shook his head, "It's quite fine." He smiled, "It was just a bit scary. But as soon as the fight had started, it ended. It took me a few days to recover. I'm fine now." He gave me a false reassuring smile. He was sick of talking about it, I could easily tell. He wasn't fine. He looked exhausted.

I nodded understandingly, "It must have been quite emotional watching a friend die in the maze." I couldn't even begin to comprehend the pain that he had experienced. I had never seen someone die before. It was something I could live forever without experiencing. "It wasn't your fault. You are just a normal person, Harry…You aren't perfect, and everyone would have done the same. You were being humble. I don't know what exactly went on in there but-" I was rambling. I just wanted to see him smile. In the newspaper, he seemed so strong and prepared. But I realized that he really was just like everyone else. He just needed to smile. If only I could take my own advice.

"Be glad you don't," Harry sighed, "I think it is time for dinner. You can meet everyone. They are fairly nice." I considered denying the request, but then I remembered what Dumbledore had said…Friends with Harry Potter. I followed them to the dining room, and I gawked at how huge it was.

"There are the Hufflepuffs. They are quite weird and weak in my opinion. They are the average ones. Then there is Ravenclaw, the very smart ones. And…Slytherin," Ron's voice trailed off as I studied the Slytherin table. There were sneering faces, laughing faces about something mean, and the blank faces…I spotted the boy with the platinum blonde haired boy. He was sitting by two fat boys and a dark haired girl. He was sneering at nothing and he seemed quite cold. "They say that Slytherin's dormitory is so cold, because of their frozen hearts."

"I can see why," I said as I slipped into a spot next to Harry.

"Everyone, meet Shawna, she is the new girl from America," Ron made it sound fascinating that I was from America. I didn't find it that special. "Shawna, this is Neville," he pointed to a lipid boy, who looked friendly enough. "Luna," I studied the pretty girl with long blonde hair and a dreamy expression on her face. "Fred and George, my scummy brothers." I turned to see handsome identical faces. They were smiling goofily and waved at the same time, "Hello," they said in synch. I smiled weakly at them.

"Watch this," Fred said. He raised his wand and suddenly the whole dining hall burst into music and confetti fell from the sunset ceiling. George laughed at his brothers "amazing" trick and high fived his brother. I would have laughed if I wasn't so exhausted. I just wanted to get away from everyone. I was usually in a good mood. But today was pushing me towards my breaking point.

Harry introduced me to a few others and I nodded politely at them. I wasn't in the mood for making friends, and Harry could tell.

"How about you sneak some food upstairs, and get away from us?" Harry suggested, as he whispered quietly in my ear. I nodded thankfully and slipped some food into my cloak and rushed into the Gryfinndor common room. I found the empty bed and realized it was next to Hermione's. I could tell because her bed was piled with books. It was hard not to stereotype her. She seemed so perfect. I always tried to remind myself that there were more to people than I could see.

I collapsed on my bed and my mind wandered to my dead parents. I didn't let myself shed a tear.

_ "Come here," the voice hissed into my ear, "follow me…Forget Harry Potter…" A snake tongue tickled my ear, "The Dark Lord wants you…Needs you…You are his."_

_ "I am no ones," I moaned as the snake's poisonous teeth grazed my bare skin._

_ "Such an independent girl…The Dark Lord is going to change that…Just wait…" And the voice disappeared._


End file.
